Destructive Creation
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Due to an unlucky turn of events, Chat Noir and Luka are stuck in a hotel room- with a woman in labor. What are two hopelessly unqualified teens to do?
1. The Beginning

_Author's Note: This was originally written for an idea on Amino! I liked it enough to post it here. I tried not to make it graphic, so enjoy a Rated T piece! _

* * *

How many blankets are too much? Chat has no idea- maybe Luka knows.

Chat glances over his shoulder to see the blue-haired boy struggling with at least two more comforters. Well- at least their new friend won't feel cold. But Miss Millicent being cold should be very low on his worry list right now.

Chat's hands tremble as he wipes Millicent's sweaty forehead, "You're-okay-you're-going-to-be-fine-you're-okay…"

He didn't know if the mantra is meant for him- or the very red woman who is apparently in labor under those three blankets. It has to be the worst-most possible time for any baby to pop into the world- when a crazy akuma running rampage and forcing the entire main Miraculous team into action.

Rena Rouge and Carapace were responsible for distracting the enraged villain away from the civilians while Queen Bee, Ladybug and Chat Noir ensured everyone else was safe. The real trouble started when the villain went after his own wife and forced Chat to hide her in the Bourgeois hotel. Three hours later and Luka showed up. Another two hours and Millicent was in obvious pain- by the next hour Chat and Luka realized they had to welcome a baby into the world without any outside help.

This would have been so much easier if Chat doesn't feel completely unprepared and unqualified for this kind of thing. Sure he loves babies- but not when they're so… fresh!

Chat winces at his internal monologue- maybe calling the baby fresh isn't the best of ideas. But why couldn't Ladybug handle this? He would rather be kicking akuma but- even being brainwashed by the enemy is preferable than this. Maybe Chat ought to just catch a grip on himself.

"Deep breaths," Chat pushes Millicent's blonde hair away from her face, "Soothing deep breaths…"

Her panicking blue eyes searches his, "Like… I can't,"

Chat pats her hand- but she clutches it in such an alarming grip that he gives a yelp. Luka appears at their side, holding an assortment of towels, water bottles and even a first aid kit.

"What now?" Luka asks, biting his lips hard enough to turn them pink, "I can't get reception…"

"Reception?" Chat asks- focusing on not focusing of his twitching hand.

"To call an ambulance- or Google childbirth," the boy admits softly.

A few beats of silence pass, where the only sounds are heavy breathing and the occasional groan. Then it is shattered by Chat's baton ringing up a storm.

But Millicent wouldn't let go. She's focused on breathing deeply- and both of Chat's hands are occupied- one wiping her head and the other in death grip. Luka takes the opportunity to answer the call. But it won't open. It rings out- rings twice, rings thrice before Luka just quietly puts it on the nightstand.

Chat would never dare to wrench out his hand from Millicent- she clearly needs it more than he did. Luka takes over sweaty duty while Chat awkwardly calls Ladybug back with his released hand. But it is left unanswered.

That does wonders for his panic.

And if Millicent hadn't screamed, Chat would have. Luka jumps back with his own yell. Why? Blood. There is blood staining the sheets now. Chat shares a more-than-panicked look with Luka.

Luka gulps, face red enough to rival Millicent, "Someone should go down there."

Chat is never more grateful for his hand to be in this death grip- and the realization dawns upon Luka in an instant. The boy gazes at Millicent with something akin to horror and dread.

If this were happening to anyone else, Chat would have laughed. But he couldn't laugh- because he wants to cry right now. How can he feel so utterly useless? All that big talk of bravery and courage and when the situation calls for it he can't even take charge of the situation.

Why can't Ladybug be here instead? She's much better at the people-part. Chat could handle the action… and besides- this is the whole creation thing. Childbirth, new life, first breaths- it was all creation. There's nothing destructing about it. Who would have guessed that with all this blood?

And Luka is still flustered around Millicent, trying to get her to take deep breaths. And… he's doing a good job at it. Great job actually. He hums a low tune- one Chat doesn't recognize and the woman latches onto it as though it's her lifeline. She even tries humming along- amidst her cries of pain.

With tears streaming down her face- her hair in a mess from her earlier attempts to rip it out, her breaths so quick and her face so red… Chat couldn't see the beauty in childbirth. Here is this woman, trying to create a new human being? But there's nothing pretty about it- her nails are digging into his indestructible suit and she's whimpering and her entire body is shaking with the occasional shiver.

It's so destructive.

It is then Chat's perspective slanted.

Isn't destruction _his _forte? He looks at Millicent struggling- and he couldn't see how this was a creative process. Unless… he leans back, getting a better look at her.

"Destruction paves the way for creation…" he murmurs to himself, words he heard somewhere.

Millicent's head snaps to him, breathing out a near hysterical, "What?!"

Chat shakes his head, using his free hand to gather a towel, "Destruction paves the way for creation… Right now- it must hurt like hell but it's these tough times prepare you for... your baby…"

She looks to him with near-confusion, and he decides to say, "It won't hurt forever- the pain will pass… Just stay with us- we'll get you through this…"

Sure he still feels scared- and unqualified and out of his league, but he has confidence now. Confidence in himself and Luka. They could do this. They could guide Millicent through!

Chat tells Luka just that- and how could he not cherish the way those blue eyes light up with newfound confidence?

Then that blasted boy reminds him, "So does this mean you're going under?"

Chat is _this _close to losing all that budding heroism. If only there's someone older and experienced and who isn't so easily fazed by blood and… and… hey…

"Plagg." Chat's eyes widens, "Of course! Plagg!"

Luka jumps, "Plagg? Who- you mean your kwami?"

Chat looks down at Millicent, and plants a quick kiss on her forehead before tugging his hand away, "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Wai-" she cries but is interrupted by a groan. Luka takes charge by holding her hands and guiding her through that now-familiar tune.

Chat goes for a quick bathroom break- and a desperate plea. If Plagg can't help them- they're all doomed.


	2. Plagg's Got This

_Author's Note- I had to change the rating... you seriously can't talk about childbirth without it being a little gory, can you? If I can manage to keep it to a 'T' rating, I would. _

_With that said, enjoy: _

* * *

Doom. That word means a lot. To be _in doom_ probably means you're way in over your head. To be _doomed_ means you're gonna get wrecked. Either way- Adrien is sure he's both. Especially in the way Plagg is looking at him from the sink.

Adrien takes a breath so deep he feels himself tiptoeing, "I know this is weird…"

Plagg doesn't allow him to finish, "Your mask."

Adrien rubs the back of his neck, "I know- my secret identity might be in jeopardy but-"

"No! _Mask!_" Plagg zips into the cabinet, "Face-mask! And a hairnet. Also- gloves."

Adrien is showered with a pile of assorted plastic. He holds up a facemask, "Huh? What… for?"

"Sanitation."

"Are we cooking?"

There's a beat of silence as Plagg lets Adrien's question hang in the air like the aroma of ripened cheese. True enough, the child does blush when it clicks. Adrien's lucky he's adorable, the world usually doesn't allow people to make silly statements like that. And Plagg lets it slide too- mostly because the poor child must be traumatized right now.

Plagg looks behind him, and spots Adrien's hands trembling while pulling on gloves. One thing's for sure- Adrien's far more jittery than Chat Noir. Superpowers can do wonders for the ego, but Plagg was determined not to let the kid break down. Or the other kid outside. _Or _the kid delivering the other-other kid outside.

Plagg flies over to Adrien and manages to put all his hair into a hairnet. It takes more time since the boy is wiggling around like a miserable wet kitten. He even _looks _like a miserable kitten- not being able to put on the gloves till now.

Plagg groans internally- Adrien's a total mess. What if he goes out there and blubbers in front of Luka? Identity reveal would _not _help their situation! What's a kwami to do? Stuff him in the closet? No… he's claustrophobic.

There's a crash- and Plagg finds Adrien in the bathroom tub, all dazed, "I think… it's best if I stay in here."

The boy laughs nervously, "I'm no help to anyone like this."

Plagg tilts his head, not even once contemplating leaving him. When will this kitten ever get it through that fluffy head of his? Plagg isn't gonna just leave him- Plagg won't ever leave him. _Especially _when he's in a bathtub trembling.

Time for another partially inspirational yet aloof speech. Inspiration is always Tikki's forte, but hey, you can't go around Sugar-Cube for a couple thousand years without some of that positivity rubbing off on you. And Adrien needs that positivity.

Adrien hugs his knees, "I'm going to stay in here… out of your way,"

Plagg floats in front of his nose, "Hey- don't go slacking off on me now! I need your help!"

"But how?" Adrien blinks quickly, "I'm a total mess Plagg!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Plagg snickers- and it works because Adrien gives an adorable pout.

Plagg pats the kid's hair-netted head, "And _besides_\- I do need you. Especially your hands."

"Oh Plagg," Adrien turns a few shades paler, "I can't _go under_."

"To hand me stuff Adrien," Plagg gives him a cheeky grin, "I'll be the doctor, you'll be the mid-husband."

"Husband…?"

Adrien's head is _not _working in full gear right now. Plagg sighs, but gives Adrien the quickest ever introduction to the child-birth process. The boy might be traumatized for life… but no one said being a superhero is always clean and easy. Emphasis on the _clean_.

Their conversation is cut short by a guttural groan. That's all they need to dash outside and to the scene of most action. Plagg takes charge immediately- commanding that Adrien get Luka geared up. And because life likes to make things difficult for them, Adrien would have to help Luka suit up while the blue-haired boy is still holding hands with Millicent.

If only Millicent hadn't screamed.

* * *

_Author's Note: What do you think? Reviews make me giddy with joy! XD_


	3. Clueless

_Author's Note: I've decided to make this deserving of its rating- and also putting some extra research into the birth process! How fun is that? _

* * *

Even with the sky outside a horrid black, it doesn't make much difference to the terror inside the room right now. Luka feels that no matter _what _he does, it's not enough.

His throat is dry and his lips hurting from the abuse he inflicted earlier. But nothing compares to the pain that Miss Millicent is expressing. Every few minutes, she groans and squeezes his hands. Her head throws back into the pillows, and she's discarded all of the comforters they've piled onto her.

Worse, Luka knows virtually nothing about this birth process.

He was too young to remember his mother delivering Juleka, and hadn't much experience about newborns in the first place. Not even movies could help him- because he'd always skipped graphic scenes out of respect for Juleka.

Now, in some deep part of Luka, he wishes he'd let those scenes play. What does a gay in denial have to do with vaginas?! Nothing- and that's why he's the last person fit for this job.

But Luka promised not to let his panic show through- he is cool, he is calm, he is the only thing keeping Miss Millicent grounded and he could focus on that.

In one hand, he has hers and in the other hand he has a tissue wiping her forehead. He tries not to lean over her too much.

"Um… Miss Millicent?" Luka hates how his own voice cracked, "What do we do?"

"Like I don't know," she muttered, and threw her head back, "All I know is that it _hurts _and I want my husband next to me."

"Didn't he get akumatized?" Luka mentally kicks himself- why bring that up _now_?

Miss Millicent only bursts into tears, which mingles with the sweat and Luke wishes he could let go of her hand to reach for towels. He can't, because his hand is trapped. Is it selfish to think that he may never play guitar again if she breaks his bones?

Luka pats her head softly, "Miss Millicent, I'm sure Ladybug and the miraculous team will fix everything. You must focus on yourself and everything will be fine in the end,"

Millicent trusts Luka's words- but Luka fears he may have stretched it. In their position, Millicent can't see the window behind her bed. She can't see the absolute darkness outside, and there is _not _a single noise out there.

They are alone. And Luka wishes Chat Noir would return soon. He doesn't fear that Chat would abandon them, because Chat Noir is loyal. And brave- he may not be at his bravest right now, but Chat was the one to lead Millicent to safety when the akumatized villain targeted her. Chat was the one to stay by her side when her contractions started, and he was the one to make all the suggestions so far.

There's a thud behind the bathroom door, and Luka looks there with concern. He sees a small creature phase through, and seconds later, a heavily clad boy runs out. Plagg jumps into action- telling Chat to help Luka get dressed.

Millicent takes one look at Plagg, and screams. Luka and Chat both jump away, but at least Chat isn't the one whose hand might suffer permanent damage.

Plagg groans, "We don't have time for this."

He flies in front of Millicent, "I'm Plagg- and I'm Chat Noir's kwami."

"What's a kwami?!" she demands in a high-pitched voice.

Plagg deadpans, "His guardian angel. And luckily for you, I can help you through this."

"I don't want a flying rat helping me!"

Luka looks at Millicent, giving her a gentle look, "Miss Millicent, Plagg can help you."

"But- like he's unsanitary!"

Plagg looks back at Chat Noir, and Luka looks at him too. Plagg shakes his head and asks, "What if I guide Chat Noir into delivering your baby?"

The way Chat freezes tells everyone he's not supportive of that decision- but Millicent slowly nods, "Chat Noir is like, thousands of years old, right? He can do it."

Plagg replies, "I am the one who's thousands of years old, not Chat Noir. You're better off with me helping you."

"But like… I don't trust you?" she whispers, and looks to Luka as if asking to agree.

Luka says to her, "I trust Plagg. And so does Chat Noir, don't you Chat?"

Chat jerks his head up, eyes unnaturally wide behind goggles, "Pardon?"

Plagg looks between Millicent, Luka and Chat. Chat is twiddling his thumbs, and Luka hates to admit it, but it's times like these he recalls that miraculous heroes are _people _too. They have ordinary lives and experience fear too. Who knows what Chat Noir might be behind his mask- as he is right now…

It's comforting in a way, and Luka nods to Chat Noir, "Hey, we can do this. We're a team, remember?"

Luka can't tell Chat's expression from the sanitary mask he's wearing, but he _can _see his eyes. And Chat's eyes still look nervous- green, green eyes that look terrified.

Millicent groaned again, and Plagg was before Chat once again, "Chat Noir, you're the only one who can do this."

Chat gulps, "I'm not Chat Noir right now,"

To Luka's absolute surprise, Plagg dashes to Chat's head, and gives him one solid smack. There is an immediate reaction as Chat yelps and grabs his assaulted forehead.

Chat's eyes narrow and he glares, "What was _that _for?"

Plagg playfully grins, "Scaredy-Cat has left, can the _real _you help us out?"

Millicent snickers, and turns to Luka, "I like Plagg now."

Luka rolls his eyes, but he can't help but smile at the way Plagg fondly ruffles Chat's hair- and Chat brushes the kwami away as though this scene has played out not one, but _many _times before.

And just like that, Chat Noir steps up to the challenge. He straightens his gloves, and adjusts his hairnet. Plagg hands Luka his own hairnet, and relieves Luka's hands of their pressure.

Millicent eyes Plagg warily, "Like, Chat Noir is still doing the delivery, right?"

Chat flinches, but he throws his head back and lets out a pained groan to rival Millicent's.

It makes the woman smile, "It's good to know I'm not the only one suffering,"

Plagg snickers, "Chat, help Millicent out of her clothes and into this gown,"

Millicent eyes the bathrobe, "Like- that's expensive."

Chat answers easily, "I'll pay for it."

Luka manages to get most of his hair into two hair nets- his face feels naked without his bangs. He asks, "Plagg, what can I do to help?"

Plagg circles the air, telling Luka to wet towels, flash lights, and to bring _everything _in the first aid kit. Chat snaps his head up- and Luka knows he forgot about the first aid kit.

Chat says, "There's one in every bathroom, it's above the sink."

Luka nods, and sprints to the room. He's still clueless, but a lot less nervous and he may not be fully calm yet, but he has a feeling things are going to get better.

Until he looks outside, and sees nothing. He clambers up the edges of the tub- and as much as he squints, there's nothing outside. He fiddles with the edges of the window, but it's locked.

Luka taps the glass, and it's cold. He leans his ear against it, and hears nothing. _Where _were they? He can't even see the rest of the hotel room, but he shakes his head and focuses on finding the first aid kit.

Things will work out- they _always _do.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Your reviews make me giddy and gay._


	4. Everything is Fine

_Author's Note: Heya- two chapters at once, isn't it wonderful? _

* * *

It's easier to fool others that everything is fine- it's harder to fool himself. He isn't sure _how _much time has passed, but Luka's been helping Plagg with first aid kit materials for quite a while. And Miss Millicent has been less and less cooperative ever since her contraptions increased.

She's in her fancy bathrobe now, and there's a sheet over her legs. Adrien props the pillows upon her requests, but she still whimpers every few minutes. They found an old stereo and Mozart is playing in the background. Luka lit scented candles, and Adrien knows for a fact that he'll never underestimate the calming effect of scent and sound again.

Millicent asks for water often, and Plagg has to restrict her from eating solid food. He says she could walk- but the last thing she wants to do is leave her bed.

It makes her miserable, and Adrien has to deal with her orders. Gone was the pleasant lady he'd helped into the building earlier- now she's nagging and criticizing every move he makes.

So far, she's complained about his shoes being too orange, his eyes being too bright and she doesn't like the sound of his voice- she says he's trying to sound like Adrien Agreste and nothing could keep him from laughing at that.

His laughter only upset her more, and she growls, "Like, can't you do some magic to make me deliver quicker?"

Adrien shakes his head, and he smooths her hair out of her face, "No Miss Millicent, Plagg says the baby isn't ready yet."

"Like _why the fuck not_?"

Adrien winces- and bit his lips behind mask, "Remember Plagg explaining? Real labor can take hours to start. And your water hasn't even broken yet,"

"I remember that- then why does it hurt?!"

Adrien sighs, and puts his hand on hers. She grips it, "You were nervous and stressed before. And we didn't know anything about labor. Now, with Plagg here, we know what to do."

Millicent groans, "It's like- so bad. I wish my husband were here."

Adrien pats her hand, "Everything will be better soon- Ladybug will make everything right."

"Yeah right- without you, Ladybug's nothing."

Adrien's eyes widen, "That's not true."

Millicent grumbles, "It's true. Like I don't get why everyone thinks _she's _the only good hero- you might be dressed like a stripper, but you do good stuff too."

This time, both Adrien and Millicent giggle. Only for her to wince and complain that Adrien shouldn't be making her laugh- and she demands he does something to hurry up her labor.

"Use an unlucky charm or something,"

Adrien gives her a look, "You and _both _know that's not how our powers work."

"Then like, cataclysm the pain. Your powers could destroy anything, right?"

"Nothing in the world could convince me to put my powers of destruction on anyone."

Millicent groans, and without warning- gives a sudden yelp. Plagg is at Adrien's side- and Millicent is blushing.

Plagg oh-so-helpfully says, "Either you just peed yourself, or your water broke."

Millicent murmurs, "It's different than in the movies."

Plagg replied, "Fiction always makes things dramatic- I like it that way."

Luka is there with towels, and Adrien is the lucky boy who gets to exchange them. Luka stands nearby, handing Adrien the clean towels and helping Millicent sit halfway up.

She grimaces at them, and asks, "This is really happening, isn't it? Can't we, like- wait a few more hours?"

Luka and Agrien share a look- is this the _same _woman who was begging Chat to hurry the baby along.

Plagg floats above them, "It depends you know- on the mother and child. I've seen some deliveries finish in minutes."

"Quick and painless?" Millicent squeaks.

"Meh," Plagg replies and Adrien wonders how on Earth didn't Plagg demand cheese yet.

If this were a normal day, Plagg would be pestering Adrien non-stop. But even Plagg knows what's an emergency and what's not.

Speaking of emergencies- Adrien looks outside. And sees darkness. He tilts his head, and excuses himself to the bathroom and clambers up to the bathtub edge. Like all of the bathrooms on high hotel floors, these windows are locked.

Lucky for Adrien, he'd grown up sneaking out of hotel bathroom windows. He knows just what to do to coax the frames open.

Adrien didn't once expect the darkness to flow in.

The boy jumps backward- his foot slipping and elbow crashing _hard _into the tub's edge. Shockwaves of pain run through his arm, causing him to grimace.

But the pain couldn't distract him from the molasses-like substance seeping through the windows. It is so dark that Adrien couldn't see any color reflecting _but _black. He reaches out a gloved hand, and the semi-liquid is warm.

"Gross," Adrien mutters, wiping his hand on the bathroom towel. Some foolish part of him wants to taste it- but he imagines Ladybug's disapproving glare.

Adrien hears giggling in the room outside- and then nervous laughter. Plagg must be telling Millicent jokes- trying to ease her fears and labor pains.

He shakily gets to his feet, and tries to shut the window. The liquid is too thick- forcing the window open again.

Adrien's brows meet, and he braces both his arms against the window, pushing with as much strength as he could muster. His elbow complains, and he ignores it.

The window refuses to budge, and the liquid- he could see it dripping down the walls. Adrien tries pushing it back up- it only drools over his hands.

Adrien couldn't go out there and bring dooming news- he must fix this himself.

Adrien looks around the room, wondering what Ladybug would do in his case. She probably isn't stupid enough to open the window in the first place, but either way she'd be able to lock the window once more.

Adrien gives the window one more push- and the liquid turns green.

Adrien lets out a genuine scream and tumbles backwards- earning more than one reason for his body to protest. The liquid thins, pouring into the bathroom as though they were underwater.

Adrien does the only thing he could think of.

"Plagg! Claws out~" and in two seconds flat he cataclysms the liquid.

It fades away and Chat Noir is breathing hard. Outside is still black. And black goop seeps in once more.

* * *

_Okay, so fictional childbirth is dramatic and all, but realistic birth allows for so much plot, no? _

_Thanks for reading you lovely people! _


End file.
